Quadriliterally
by messedupfruitsrotten
Summary: Six unrelated BL shorts that all take place on the rooftop of Namimori Middle, including the pairings: D80 -Dino x Yamamoto-, D18 -Dino x Hiabri-, D59 -Dino x Gokudera-, 8018 -Yamamoto x Hibari-, 8059 -Yamamoto x Gokudera-, and 1859 -Hibari x Gokudera-
1. D80: Balls

**A/N:**

**You don't have to read these stories in any sort of order or read one to get the other.**

**For each story, I've rated the pairing, the short story, and put down how I see the pairing. If you read them all, will you tell me your favorites or what you like about the pairings? :D**

**Pairing Description: Lolita/Shota**

**Story Rating: Second Favorite**

**Pairing Rating: Fourth or Fifth Favorite**

**So. Adorable. Yamamoto is so naive and Dino is so adult so I can only imagine Dino indulging in Yamamoto's cute innocence. Plus, they're both such happy characters, it multiplies the cuteness to a (over nine) thousand. Though Gokudera and Hibari are also younger than Dino, Yamamoto seems the most chidlish so this pairing gets the label, Lolita/Shota. This pairing is growing in the ranks of my favorites and hopefully, it will for others too. I don't have any D80 stories, but if you guys like this pairing, I'll write one. Review.**

* * *

It wasn't the voice itself that was cute, but more of the way it said his name that made Dino's face flush slightly.

"Di-no-sa-n," A boyish voice sounded out the syllables as though they were unfamiliar and foreign.

With a groan and a sigh, Dino stretched, eyes fluttering open.

"What time is it?" He asked, wiping his eyes and yawning.

"Pretty late." The voice replied. "I can't believe Hibari-san left you up here."

"Who…?" Dino muttered as he looked up and tried to refocus his adjusting eyesight.

There stood a grinning Yamamoto who had his hands proudly on his hips. "It's me! Can't you tell by my voice, Dino-san? Hey, do you need any help up?"

"No," Dino said quickly, standing. "I'm not some old man."

Yamamoto laughed at this while Dino looked around and took in his surroundings. He was on the roof of Namimori Middle School. It was on the verge of night, but too early to be called dusk and hanging on the edge of being the evening. On the floor of the roof were pools of drying blood and on the walls of the doorway to the staircase were dents and scratches.

"What happened?" Yamamoto asked as he also scanned the remnants of the battle.

Dino bit his lip in thought then cursed to himself. "All I remember is sparring with Kyoya then Romario said he was getting tired and asked if we could leave. I told him to go ahead without me and a little after that I think I was knocked unconscious…"

Yamamoto chuckled. "And Hibari-san left you here, blacked-out?"

"I suppose so," Dino growled. "He's so untamed."

"He just has a lot of character is all!" Yamamoto laughed. His face was bright, filled with the kind of purity that made one want to ruffle the kid's hair and tell him "Good job" just for being so adorably childlike.

Dino pat the boy's head. "Good job!" He said, giving Yamamoto a thumbs-up.

Yamamoto first stared up at the blond confusedly then gave him an innocent smile. "You're weird, Dino-san!"

Dino blinked. "Hey," He said. "What were you doing up here anyway?"

"I had to clean the baseballs for the club today and after I had finished the others, I had remembered that I'd hit one really far and I think it landed up here. I haven't found it yet." Yamamoto surveyed the area quickly for a few moments then turned to Dino, beaming. "Hey, will to help me look for it?" He frowned slightly then added, "You don't have to if you don't want to, though."

Dino gulped and looked away. "I'll help," he said.

For about two hours, the pair crawled around on their hands and knees, eyes wide and alert. In the cutest tone Dino ever heard, Yamamoto would call out, "Come here baseball! Come here! Baseball, baseball, baseball!" Every now and then one would crack a joke or tell a story from their life in order to pass the time. Sometimes they would take breaks and lay on the ground, trying to find the constellations, usually to no avail. They would shortly get back to work after joking about seeing shooting stars. When scrambling around on the ground for so long, with their heads casted downwards, it was destined that Dino's clumsiness would cause them to crash into each other violently.

It wasn't the voice itself that Yamamoto loved, but the care that lurked deep in its cry.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Dino said, caressing Yamamoto's cheek.

Dazed, Yamamoto placed his hand on the one that gently touched his face. "I'm fine," he said blissfully.

There, with Dino kneeling and the boy's head in his lap, the blond leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Yamamoto's forehead. The second he did, he hoped Yamamoto didn't hate it, or at least that the boy didn't notice. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the smile stretch further across Yamamoto's face.

"I'm sorry, Dino-san," The raven-haired boy said.

"For what?"

"I lied to you."

"What?"

Yamamoto snuggled deeper into Dino's lap as he explained his story. "I saw you and Hibari sparring and got distracted by watching you, so when I was up to bat, I hit the ball wrong and it hit you in the head. When I went up to make sure if you were okay, Hibari was gone and you were lying here, sleeping peacefully. You looked so tired, that I just let you sleep, I've long been found the baseball, cleaned it, and put it away. I lied about not finding it so I could spend time with you." Yamamoto looked up at the blond with big worried eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. "Please don't be mad. I was planning on telling you that, Dino-san, but—"

Dino leaned down once more and placed a kiss on Yamamoto's lips.

It wasn't just the voice itself that Dino loved, but also the cute things it said.


	2. D18: Wrapped Around My Finger

**A/N: **

**Pairing Description: Perfect.**

**Story Rating: Third favorite**

**Pairing Rating: First and Ultimate Favorite**

**This is actually something I wrote before I planned to write Quadriliterally at all because I love D18 and I know that Hibari would totally be into BDSM no matter whether he's on top or not. That's a fact. D18 is one of my favorite pairings because it's such a lovely contrast and Dino is one of my favorite characters period while Hibari is a fun a character to write stuff for, so... yes. If you like this pairing, then you should read my other stories, Don't Help Me Love You, Haru Haru Dangerous BL Investigations (for laughs), I Consent, Not Age, LoveBite, Leaving In A Weak, and Madararui Mafia (though it's actually not in the D18 phase yet). Review.**

* * *

Romario yawned as his boss sent the middle-schooler flying into the wall of the school roof's entrance.

Hibari seethed while he wiped some blood from his forehead and lip. He tightened his grip on his tonfa and held them in an offensive position.

During this preparation for his attack, Dino smirked and tugged on his whip. When the man's eyes narrowed smugly, Hibari charged forth.

Any other person might have found the clashing of leather against metal and contact of fists to skin invigorating, exciting, or dangerous. Romario had grown used to it. He had also become used to hearing Dino announcing that they were done for the day and listening to Hibari's hisses and complaints. And you could say, he was now tired of having to heal both fighters and go down all the stairs of Namimori middle and then, tomorrow, back up again. It was routine now. Everything was always the same way. As the two battled it out, Romario glanced at his watch. He could really go for a snack right at that moment. He walked to the edge of the roof, peeking over, searching his surroundings. There was a convenience store within walking distance. He turned to check on his boss, who currently had the upper hand in the bout and thought of all the gallant battles that Dino has won and directly after that, he thought of the delicious snacks waiting down in the store. This train of thought ultimately ended with Romario concluding, "It's the boss. He'll be fine." Conjuring up every ounce of shrewdness he possibly could, Romario snuck out through the door to the roof and tip-toed down the stairs, well away from his boss, planning on only being gone to get a snack for a minute.

Merely seconds after Romario shut the door behind himself, Dino tripped over his whip, slamming into the floor headfirst. His whip curled around his feet, having him lie unconscious, tied up like a cow at a rodeo.

Initially, Hibari was stunned. He blinked in confusion, expecting this to be some trick, predicting a sudden attack, but none came. The abrupt lack of action frustrated Hibari causing him to pull back his foot and kick Dino in the stomach as hard as he could manage.

"Ow!" Dino cried out before hacking up blood. "What the hell happened?"

"That's what I want to know!" Hibari snarled.

"Untie me! Untie me!" Dino demanded, flailing about helplessly.

"Who do you think you are, ordering me around?' Hibari hissed, grabbing Dino by his long blond locks.

"What you're just going to leave me like this?" Dino snapped, thrashing around harder. Hibari stared intensely into Dino's eyes. The man swore could see the gears clicking and clanking around in the boy's head meaning Hibari was very much seriously considering abandoning Dino as a bound up heap. "Will you please just untie me already?" Dino begged, realizing begging might the only way to get Hibari to do something, other than bribing or blackmailing. Overall, asking or commanding Hibari to do something will not get it done, unless the task you want completed is your own death.

Hibari scoffed as he roughly unwound Dino from his whip. "Where's your pride? What kind of man begs?" He really didn't want to remove the binding, something about it on Dino, made Hibari feel… weird.

Dino wasn't complaining, as long as he wasn't tied up anymore. When he was able to move freely, Dino investigated the red marks encircling his wrists, waist, and ankles. "Ah, they burn," he noted. "Feels good…" He sighed.

"What?" Hibari said. "Being tied up?" He pulled on the whip, observing it closely.

"No!" Dino shouted. "I'm not some pervert!" He said, reaching out to have his whip back. Instead all he got was a very scary grin from Hibari. "K-Kyoya," Dino sputtered. "G-Give it back."

"But I want to see something…"

"K-Kyoya… This isn't funny… stop approaching me so creepily."

"Stay still."

"No! Stop! Ah!"

"Quit whining."

"Wah! That hurts! No, Kyoya! Not that!"

"Shut up."

Hibari stepped back to look at his work. Dino stripped to his boxers while elaborately bounded by his own whip. The raven-haired boy put his hand to his chin and nodded. "Not bad," he commented, glancing over it. His face turned pink. "I like this look on you, Cavallone."

"Kyoya," Dino said exasperatedly. "You're honestly scaring me."

"I think I have strange tastes." Hibari said, moving towards Dino.

"I agree!" Dino shouted. "Now! Get this thing off me!"

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes!"

"Ah!" Hibari moaned, blushing deeper. "This is odd," he commented, the tone of his voice dipping into sensual every now and then. "That made me really happy for some reason."

"I knew it!" Dino said, sweat dripping down his face. "You're into this kind of stuff, aren't you?"

"I didn't know myself," Hibari admitted. "I never expected me to be able to get off from other people's pain."

"Why did you not expect that?" Dino retorted.

"Shut it," Hibari snapped, smacking his tonfa against Dino's jaw.

"Ouch," Dino groaned, looking up at Hibari with a pained face whilst still standing, bound.

Hibari gulped. "D-Don't look at me like that. It'll make me feel weird again."  
"I can't believe I'm stuck here on a roof, tied up, with some bizarre BDSM kid."

"Talk again and I'll bite you to death," Hibari threatened.

Dino swallowed and bit his lip drawing blood. The sight of the substance made Hibari gasp with pleasure. He then grabbed onto Dino's body and nuzzled his cheek against it. "What are you trying to make me do, Cavallone?"

"I-I'm not doing this on purpose… H-Hey, don't get so close or you'll make me feel weird too…!"

Hibari ran a finger down Dino's chest making him shiver with both fear (of so many things) and delight. The blond man's mind was travelling at a thousand miles per hour as Hibari nipped at him and moaned his name in a way that made him feel things he didn't fully understand and just before they took a step that he thought would a step too far, Romario pushed the door open.

There Dino stood, wrapped up in his own weapon, practically naked, with a deadly middle-schooler molesting him and Romario staring at the scene with an armful of individually packaged breads and three cans of soda. As a single packaged bread slipped from his grasp, Romario realized something.

Routine was just fine, because sometimes the things you aren't accustomed to are things you don't want to get used to.


	3. D59: The Note

**A/N: **

**Pairing Description: Romantic**

**Story Rating: My Favorite **

**Pairing Rating: Sixth Favorite**

**I love this couple and the idea of Dino choosing Gokudera instead of Hibari since Gokudera is like a louder, weaker, more emotional Hibari... (Hint: I'm going to write a fic where that happens. Sometime eventually.) Plus the difference in age a cute subject to address (just like when he's paired with Yama, Hibari, Tsuna, etc...). It's like Gokudera paired with an older Yamamoto except Italian. They're both Italian too and you know those romantic Italians ;D **

**I don't have any D59 stories, though if people like this pairing I might write one. Review.**

* * *

Gokudera stood in the center of the school roof, heart beating so loudly, he was afraid the whole school underneath him could hear it.

"I can't believe I really put that note in the Tenth's shoe locker," Gokudera said to himself, rubbing his arm. "I hope the answer is something good."

The door to the roof cracked open ever so slightly, making the silver-haired bomber tense.

"T-Tenth?" Gokudera called out nervously.

"So it really was you," A familiar and unwanted voice said from behind the door.

Gokudera could feel his blood boiling in his veins.

"I can't believe you seriously wrote my cute little brother a love letter," Dino said as he closed the door behind himself and strode to stand in front of Gokudera. "It says from 'Your Secret Admirer,' but isn't it obvious it's you?"

"You bastard! What makes to say that?" Gokudera hissed.

Dino took a glimpse back at the note. "Because it starts out 'Dear Tenth—'"

"So? That could still be anyone!"

"But it goes on to say, 'I've liked you ever since you saved me from being exploded to death by all those bombs. You're really cool and awesome and perfect to be the boss of the Vongola. At first, I just wanted to be your right hand man, but now I want to be more. Meet me on the roof afterschool, from Your Secret Admirer, P.S. Don't tell that baseball idiot about this. He'll just screw things up like always.' Yeah, it's pretty obvious it's you." Dino crumpled the note up and tossed it to the ground.

Gokudera's whole body flushed red. "H-How did you get that note, asshole!" He roared as he pulled out eight sticks of dynamite.

Dino smiled and flashed Gokudera a peace sign. "I came here to pick my adorable sworn brother up and he said he had something to do in the classroom and wanted me to bring his shoes to him. I found it in his locker and got some good laughs."

"You dumbass, you should've given it to him… or… not touched… other people's…" Tears welled up in Gokudera's eyes. He sniffled. "…stuff…"

"Eh?" Dino retorted, taken aback. "You're crying?"

"No!" Gokudera bellowed, wiping the excess water from his eyes and the mucus from his nose. "I just…" He heaved, his unstable breaths putting out the dynamite, he dropped them to the floor, his knees following. "The tenth… I was really looking forward to his answer." He grabbed at his heart, eyes squeezed shut. "Tenth…"

Dino's eyebrows furrowed with worry. He felt so bad. Had he just ruined a young boy's first love? He scratched the back of his neck while looking uneasily from side to side. Think! He told himself. Cheer him up! Quick!

"Uh… You can always write him another note…" Dino suggested.

Gokudera shook his head. "No, you don't understand! You retard! Why don't you just go?"

Dino gulped. Aw, he messed up bad. He sighed and sat down next to the kneeling Gokudera who had two clean streams of tears running down his face.

"Listen," Dino said. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it meant so much to you. I shouldn't have looked at it."

Gokudera did and said nothing.

"How about I help you write the second one?"

"There won't be a second one."

"Come on, why not?"

"I wrote that…" Gokudera wiped his eyes once again and sat down, evidently calmer. "…during class. I was looking at the Tenth and couldn't help but to think how amazing he is and how much I liked him. Conjuring all my emotions into one spot, I jotted my feelings down and then during lunch, I stuck the note in his shoe locker! Afterwards, I kept on thinking about whether I should go back and take it out or leave it in, eventually I had been considering it for so long that school had ended and there was no going back! I felt like I was going to die of anticipation, waiting for the tenth, but you came instead and my hopes were crushed."

"Gokudera…" Dino murmured. He pat the boy's head.

The silver-haired bomber shook with rage. "Argh!" He suddenly roared. "Enough moping! I want to kill you!" He whipped out more dynamite and was about to light them, but Dino snatched the cigarette from Gokudera's mouth and put it out. This only pissed the boy off more. He swung his leg's over Dino's so that he was straddling the man and then wrapped his fingers around the Bucking Bronco's throat. "Die!" He commanded. "Die! Die! Die!"

Dino clawed at his neck in a weak manner. Eventually, Gokudera let up, using the excuse that killing Dino won't make the tenth run up there and confess his profuse love for him.

Dino sighed. "That's good. Today is not a great day to die."

"Why do you say that?"

Dino put a finger to his lips in thought. He then wore a goofy smile. "I guess no day is really a pleasant day to die, huh?"

"Idiot."

"But if I were to die, I would want it to be on a happy day, I guess. Like on a day where I get to spend all my time with the one I like."

Gokudera slumped in Dino's lap. "A happy day?" He bit his lip. "I guess for me that'd be a day when the tenth and I get to be alone."

"Ah, you'd jump him."

"I would not! Pervert!" Gokudera blushed and squeezed Dino's cheeks so that the flesh turned red.

Dino put up his hands in surrender. "Ha ha, no need to get so defensive!" He stared up at Gokudera's frustrated face, which was looking oddly cute. "You know…" He began slowly, using one hand to gently stroke Gokudera's cheek. "There's more people out there other than Tsuna."

At that moment, Gokudera could feel his heart thumping very loudly and was deathly afraid that the whole world could hear it. And as the boy in his lap's face burned bright, Dino felt as though he could die.


	4. 8018: LoveBite 2

**A/N: **

**Pairing Description: Respectable(?) **

**Story Rating: Sixth favorite**

**Pairing Rating: Fourth or Fifth favorite**

**This pairing is love. The reserved harsh, coldness of Hibari combined with the friendly soft, warmness of Yamamoto works so well. Especially the naviety vs. the impatience with these two. Because Yama and Hibari are both full Japanese, I have this idea that they have a mutual feeling of respect and honor for each other so in both stories w/ this pairing they fight. xD Not much lovin' which is why it's my least faovorite though I still like it (it captures the essence of this pairing)... sorry, I'll try better next 8018 fic. If you like this pairing, read my other fic Don't Help Me Love You. Review.**

* * *

Hibari has just woken up when Yamamoto strode onto the school roof with his baseball items in tow.

"I came just in the nick of time," Yamamoto said happily, setting down his duffle bag and bat. "Any earlier and I would've woken you up. Any later and you might've been gone."

The sky was tinted orange and clubs were making their way home before the purple that was lingering on the horizon swallowed the world in dark blue.

"What do you want, herbivore?" Hibari said in a faintly slurred voice.

"I have a form from the baseball club that needs your approval before we can move on with our club's trip next month," Yamamoto answered, holding up a piece of paper. "Sign it, please."

"And you say you came 'in the nick of time,' how ironic," Hibari scoffed. "I only do things like that during school hours, Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari began walking, aiming to go past the boy and straight down the stairs, but Yamamoto grabbed the older boy's arm.

"Wait, please," Yamamoto begged.

"Try again tomorrow."

"No, but I—"

Hibari yanked his arm from Yamamoto's grip and put his tonfa to the boy's nose. "I've already told you what to do."

Yamamoto gulped and ducked out of the tonfa's way. "It's just that…" He started slowly. "Coach said today's the last day we can get it approved, we need to send it in by tonight, early tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Too bad."

"Please, Hibari-san! It's just a signature!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Now you sound like a parent! Don't you have a real reason?"

"Do you want to die?"

"No, why do you ask?"

Hibari couldn't describe the amazing rate at which his anger was rising. Had anything ever pissed him off so much, so quickly? It only took him a second to answer, 'yes' when he remembered about an hour ago when he caught a girl out of uniform. Her skirt was too high and her ribbon was not tied properly. He also remembered a half hour before that, a boy roughhousing in the halls really pissed him off and five minutes before that happened, he had gotten a call from Dino which frustrated to the extreme especially since he had just gotten done dealing with the loud Ryohei who had been "disturbing the peace." In fact, he realized a lot of things pissed him off pretty quickly, but this anger was different, he almost enjoyed it.

"Alright, Yamamoto Takeshi," Hibari said. "If you can give me a good battle, then maybe I'll reconsider."

"Are you for real, Hibari-san?" Yamamoto said joyfully.

"Don't sound so glad," Hibari warned. "This is no guarantee that I will sign your little paper."

With that, the battle began. The metal tonfa scratched against the katana. Hibari made note of the other boy's quickness in his head, then drew back a bit to think of his next move then he dashed to his opponent before delivering a sweet kick. Yamamoto swiftly utilized the back of his katana to block and push away the attack which was rapidly followed by Hibari's powerful fist coming towards him. Yamamoto used one had to block this and the other held tightly onto his katana which was blocking an attacking tonfa from the other side.

The sound of clanging drifted from the evening air into the night sky. Eventually both boys stood before each other, neither badly hurt, but both panting horribly.

"All you do is block and dodge!" Hibari roared. "It's so…!"

"Sorry," Yamamoto laughed, he paused, heaving heavily. "It's just that… I can't sacrifice… any part of my body… just to get a hit in." He smiled.

That smile was the most painful thing Hibari had experienced since their bout began. He snarled and began charging towards Yamamoto, who eyes focused and katana was held out defensively in front of him. Hibari's elbow was aimed for Yamamoto's chin.

At the last second, both boys shifted, so that Hibari's tonfa was stretched before him and Yamamoto's katana was coming down in the smooth form of a crescent moon.

The red band idly drifted to the ground, the safety pin that held it together, being sliced into uselessness.

An inch of space was pinched in between Yamamoto's head and Hibari's tonfa. It was suspended in midair at one end and being gripped onto by shocked Hibari at the other. Not only did he miss, but he had been hit. It made him mad. The fact that this had happened made him very mad, but it was a weird anger. A happy anger. The blood that boiled underneath his skin brought a secret smile to his face. It revealed itself for only a sudden second before Hibari hid it away again.

Without a word, he snatched up the paper he was to sign, pulled a pen from out of nowhere, and scribbled his signature down next to the X.

"There," He groaned.

"Thanks!" Yamamoto exclaimed, picking up his duffle bag and heading to the door. He took one more glance at the furious older boy who consistently wore a calm look. He stared at the way the sleek hair rippled in the night's gentle wind and the way his dark eyes looked to the ground filled with shadows of past fights, but these things contrasted the moon's placid gleam caressing his pale skin. It amazed him how inside such a beauty lurked a ravenous beast, hungry for blood and battle.

"Hey," Hibari called out as Yamamoto's hand lingered on the door handle. "Let's do that again sometime. I need to bite you to death."

Yamamoto chuckled a bit. "Need to?"

"Yes," Hibari answered.

Yamamoto smiled, Hibari did too, but his was hidden.

The younger boy left, thinking, 'And I need to tell you something…'


	5. 8059: Eat My Heart Out

**A/N: **

**Pairing Description: Cute**

**Story Rating: Fourth Favorite**

**Pairing Rating: Second or Third Favorite**

**This pairing is love. The cold angriness of Gokudera combined with the friendly warmness of Yamamoto works so well. Especially the naviety vs. false maturity with these two. This used to be my number one in fact. 8059 is really cute since their both young and I feel Gokudera would be conflicted about showing his emotions in an adorably shy way. xD If you like this pairing, read my other fics A Different Kind Of Mafia Family, Don't Help Me Love You, Haru Haru Dangerous BL Investigations (for laughs), and Madararui Mafia. Review.**

* * *

It was so lame that Gokudera wasn't sure if he could handle the amount of the situation's lameness. The Tenth was at home with a cold, so Gokudera was stuck at school with the baseball idiot bothering him half to death. He had told Tsuna, that as the right hand, he should know when Tsuna wasn't going to be at school, this way Gokudera could not show up or be at the Tenth's house, taking care of him. He assumed that Tsuna must have accidentally forgotten this little tidbit, but all was forgiven since, in Gokudera's mind, his boss rarely made mistakes.

"Lunch on the roof is great, isn't it?" Yamamoto asked.

"Shut up," Gokudera immediately replied. He did not feel like putting up with Yamamoto's crap. He just wanted to hurry up and get the day over with. He would have left the building already, but the Disciplinary Committee had been patrolling the halls like a birds of prey.

"Seems like someone's extra friendly today," Yamamoto joked, opening up his sushi-filled bento.

"I said, 'Shut up,'" Gokudera growled. "You were the one who followed me up here so I make the rules."

"That doesn't sound fair." Yamamoto whined.

"Too bad!"

Yamamoto scowled then his face brightened as an idea popped into his head. He picked up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks and put it to Gokudera's mouth.

"What?" Gokudera barked.

Yamamoto pushed the food against Gokudera's lips, eventually popping it inside. Gokudera chewed and swallowed. "Hey!" He shouted afterwards. "What was that for?"

Yamamoto motioned to Gokudera's empty lap then to his own lap that was decorated with a delicious bento. Gokudera drooled a bit staring at the compilation of fish, rice, seaweed, vegetables, and more. He gulped and shook his head. "So what?"

Yamamoto picked up another piece of sushi and held it up to Gokudera.

"No!" The silver-haired boy said, turning away from Yamamoto and his yummy lunch.

Yamamoto huffed then stood, setting his bento down and marching in front of Gokudera. He shoved the sushi into the smaller boy's mouth. He ate it, then snarled, "Stop that!"

Yamamoto only smiled.

Gokudera glared at him. "New rule! No force feeding me!"

Yamamoto nodded then went back to his bento, picked up a piece of sushi, then marched in front of Gokudera once again. He stood, looking down on the sitting boy with a piece of food at his mouth. He hungrily tossed it in his mouth, then chewed it slowly, ecstasy washing over his expression as he did so. His fist clenched as though the sushi was so good, his whole body was being affected by the savory tastiness.

Gokudera licked his lips before grabbing the bento and gobbling up most of its contents. "There!" He shouted, standing, and pushing the half-empty box to Yamamoto. The silver-haired boy's cheeks were round, stuffed with food. "Happy?" Bits of rice were stuck around his lips.

Yamamoto leaned in a licked a grain from the corner of Gokudera's mouth, startling the boy and turning his whole face a deep red.

"Perfectly," Yamamoto answered.

**Omake**

Yamamoto was all the way on the one side of the roof with a red hand-shaped mark on his cheek while Gokudera was sitting on the other side with a blushing face and heated body.  
"New rule," He started. "Warn me before you do things like that."

Yamamoto's face perked up and he walked a few feet to sit down next to Gokudera.


	6. 1859: Impatience Is A Virtue, Hibari

**A/N: **

**Pairing Descpription: Sexy**

**Story Rating: Fifth Favorite**

**Pairing Rating: Second or Third Favorite**

**Ah, I really love this pairing. For some reason, it always turns out even slightly sexual when I write it though. If you like this pairing, then you should check out my other stories, Madararui Mafia and Strongest Weakling Known. Review.**

* * *

While leaning on the roof railing and looking over the sun setting on Namimori, Gokudera took a long drag of his cigarette then sighed out thin, gray smoke. His eyelids hung low and lips were slightly parted.

"Not on campus," Hibari said from the doorway, arms crossed.

Gokudera scoffed and snuffed the cigarette's flame with his fingers then let it plummet to the ground below. "Happy?" he asked.

Hibari didn't answer. After a pause, the older boy asked, "Why are you still here?"

"Waiting on a friend," Gokudera said.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi has left."

"Not the Tenth."

"Who?"

"What's it to you?"

Suddenly, Hiabri was upon him, hands on either side of Gokudera and chin inches above the younger boy's shoulder.

"Answer the question, herbivore," Hibari demanded.

"Bite m—" Gokudera caught this slip up, this inappropriate word choice and stopped himself.

"What was that?" Hibari asked almost delightedly.

"I said, screw you!" Gokudera sputtered, turning around so that he and Hibari were face to face as well as dangerously close. He gulped and pulled his head back a little.

"You really have got some nerve," Hibari said with anger ringing in his voice. He glared into Gokudera's hatred-filled eyes, looking for a hint of fear, but finding it harder to spot the more he searched. "Why aren't you afraid?" he asked.

Gokudera thought hard about what to say. Truth was that he was scared shitless. There was no way a fight with Hibari could end well, but he wasn't going to let his pride get beaten down by mere intimidation. In the eyes of others, and often enough in his own eyes, Gokudera was classified as a rebel. And he was going to be a rebel until the end.

"Afraid of what? An asshole like you?" The silver-haired boy barked. "Tch. There are much scarier things out there."

Hibari couldn't stand Gokudera. He was defiant and a waste of intelligence. He was going to slowly kill himself with tobacco and didn't even care. Not to mention the boy was loud, unreasonably loyal, and rude. But at the same time something about the hate glowing in Gokudera's eyes made Hibari's body hot with a feeling other than rage…

The older boy's eyes became half lidded and his lips curved into a smirk.

"Do you want me to _really_ frighten you?" he asked, placing his hand on Gokudera's chest.

The answer was: Gokudera was already super frightened. The silver-haired nonconformist couldn't bring himself to speak as Hibari's hand slid down his torso and underneath his shirt.

"What are you…?" Gokudera muttered, lost when Hibari began to bite his ear. "I..."

"Scared?"

"I…"

"You can let your voice out as I—"

"I hate you! You sicko! Don't touch me, pervert!"

Gokudera pushed Hibari away, both pissing Hibari off and exciting him. Chasing could be fun.

Gokudera, with a completely red face, covered his chest like a girl would when caught naked. "You're worse than that creeper Shamal! I'll…" He reached for some dynamite.

"Hey, Gokudera!" Yamamoto called out as he opened the door to the roof and stepped outside. "I'm ready to go now."

Gokudera glanced at the irritated Hibari, and then dashed to Yamamoto. "Took you long enough!" He shouted. "Let's go!"

As he shoved Yamamoto back through the door and peeked back at the figure on the roof, Gokudera caught a glimpse of Hibari's seductive stare.

"That's not something you do on campus!" Gokudera hollered quickly before disappearing. To Hibari's dismay, Gokudera would be a rebel until the end.


End file.
